Cmentarz w Little Hangleton
'Cmentarz w Little Hangleton '(ang. Little Hangleton graveyard) — miejsce spoczynku członków rodziny Riddle mieszkającej w Little Hangleton. Pochowani tam byli między innymi: Thomas i Mary Riddle oraz ich syn Tom Riddle. Wszyscy troje zostali zamordowani przez nastoletniego syna Toma, o którym on sam nigdy nie miał pojęcia. Młody Riddle zdobył później miano jednego z najgroźniejszych czarnoksiężników. Społeczności czarodziejów znany był pod pseudonimem Lord Voldemort. Cmentarz w Little Hangleton w 1995 roku był także miejscem odrodzenia Lorda Voldemorta oraz pojedynku między Czarnym Panem a Harrym Potterem, który rozpoczął Drugą Wojnę Czarodziejów. Wiele osób jednak nie wierzyło w to. Lokalizacja Cmentarz mieścił się w dolinie w wiosce Little Hangleton. Widać było stamtąd zarys pięknego domu na wzgórzu należącego do rodziny Riddle'ów. W pobliżu znajdował się także dom ogrodnika rodziny − Franka Bryce'a. Cmentarz otoczony był murem, a na jego obszarze zbudowano mały kościół. Opis Kiedy dom Riddle'ów pozostawał zamieszkały, cmentarz z pewnością był zadbany; jednak w roku 1995 jest to wyjątkowo zarośnięte i napawające grozą miejsce. Cmentarz był wyjątkowo stary i wiele nagrobków było zniszczonych lub obrośniętych bluszczem oraz mchem. Epitafia musiały być wyblakłe, więc trudno byłoby je odczytać. Na cmentarzu rosły także drzewa, kościół przysłaniał jeden z wielkich cisów. Ponieważ cmentarz położony był w dolinie, groby rozmieszczone były w dużych odstępach lub wyjątkowo ściśnięte jeden obok drugiego. Wiele nagrobków przechylało się lub zapadało. Na pobliskim zboczu widoczny był okazały dom. Wydarzenia powiązane Morderstwo Riddle'ów Główny artykuł: Morderstwo rodziny Riddle'ów '' lewo|mały|250px|Dom Riddle'ów Rodzina Riddle od pokoleń mieszkała w małej wiosce niedaleko miasteczka Great Hangleton. W roku 1943 roku Tom Marvolo Riddle (wychowany w sierocińcu), świeżo upieczony absolwent szóstej klasy Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie przybył do Little Hangleton w poszukiwaniu swojej rodziny. Odwiedził Dom Gauntów, w którym dawniej mieszkała jego matka Meropa. Spotkał tam swego szalonego wuja Morfina Gaunta. Kiedy młody Riddle przekroczy próg obskurnej rudery, Morfin (który nie wiedział, że ma do czynienia z własnym siostrzeńcem) wziął go za „tego mugola, w którym zabujała się jego siostra”. Morfin opowiedział Riddle'owi tragiczną historię swojej siostry, która używając eliksiru miłosnego poślubiła pewnego, wyjątkowo przystojnego mugola. Kiedy zaprzestała stosować miksturę, mąż natychmiast przestał ją kochać i od razu porzucił. Morfin ani trochę nie współczuł Meropie. Riddle dowiedział się, że jego ojciec mieszka w największym domu w wiosce. Postanowił położyć kres niegodnemu rodowi Riddle'ów, mszcząc się na ojcu. Riddle nie nawidził swojego ojca. Kiedy Ministerstwo Magii dowiedziało się o potrójnym morderstwie rodziny mugoli, podejrzenie od razu padło ma Morfina. Trafił on do Azkabanu, ponieważ przyznał się do czynu, którego nie popełnił. Dumbledore wyciągnął od niego prawdziwe wspomnienie i chciał, by ministerstwo wypuściło Morfina; niestety, zanim podjęto decyzję o ułaskawieniu, ostatni z rodu Gauntów zmarł i został pochowany na cmentarzu Azkabanu. Mugolska policja również prowadziła w tej sprawie dochodzenie. Było to wyjątkowo trudne śledztwo. Nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, z jakiego powodu troje zupełnie zdrowych ludzi nagle wyzionęło ducha. Najbardziej prawdopodobną teorią była ta, według której Riddle'owie umarli ze strachu. Nikt jednak nie był skłonny w to uwierzyć. Policja za wszelką cenę starała się znaleźć winnego. Jedynym podejrzanym był Frank Bryce. Spędził on kilka dni w areszcie, jednak z powodu braku jakichkolwiek dowodów został uniewinniony. Plan zabicia Harry'ego Pottera W 1994 roku Lord Voldemort zaczął planować spisek, by znów odzyskać ciało i pozbyć się raz na zawsze swego największego wroga – Harry'ego Pottera. Wrócił do domu Riddle'ów ze swoim sługą Peterem. mały|278x278px|Glizdogon w Domu Riddle'ów Pettigrew. Frank Bryce, wciąż mieszkający w domku niedaleko zrujnowanej posiadłości, dostrzegł światło w oknach domu na wzgórzu. Przekonany, że to znowu jacyś chuligani, pośpieszył zobaczyć, co się dzieje w środku. Frank podsłuchał fragment rozmowy na temat planu Czarnego Pana. Wkrótce potem wielki wąż – Nagini – przepełznął obok niego i wślizgnął się do pokoju. Przekazał Voldemortowi, że ktoś jest na korytarzu. Pettigrew zaprosił Franka do środka. Bryce przez chwilę rozmawiał z Voldemortem, ale niedługo potem błysnęło zielone światło. Voldemort rzucił mordercze zaklęcie, a ogrodnik padł na ziemię martwy. Powrót Voldemorta Odrodzenie Czarnego Pana mały|lewo|250px|Śmierć Cedrika Diggory'ego Podczas trzeciego zadania (wyjątkowo zmanipulowanego przez sługę Voldemorta Barty'ego Croucha jr.) Turnieju Trójmagicznego –24 czerwca 1995 roku – Harry Potter wszedł do labiryntu, by odnaleźć w nim Puchar Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Ten okazał się później świstoklikiem i bardzo istotnym punktem planu Voldemorta. Harry, przeszedłszy obok Sfinksa po rozwiązaniu zagadki, spotkał Cedrika Diggory'ego. Razem pokonali akromantulę i dotarli do pucharu. Tam postanowili, że dotkną go równocześnie, a tym samym razem wygrają cały Turniej. Niestety, świstoklik przeniósł ich prosto w ręce Voldemorta – na Cmentarz w Little Hangleton. Gdy chłopcy pojawili się na cmentarzu, wyciągnęli różdżki. Na miejscu czekał Voldemort oraz Peter Pettigrew. Ten ostatni zamordował Cedrika różdżką Voldemorta, ponieważ Diggory nie był potrzebny w realizacji planu. Glizdogon wyczarował więzy, które oplotły Harry'ego od stóp do głów, przytwierdzając do płyty nagrobkowej rodzinnej mogiły Riddle'ów. Nie mógł ani drgnąć, usta miał zakneblowane. U stóp grobu leżało małe zawiniątko. Harry był przekonany, że to niemowlę dopóki na nie nie spojrzał. Wtedy blizna mocno go zapiekła. Harry zobaczył, że Glizdogon przytaszczył na cmentarz ogromny kocioł pełen wody, mogący pomieścić w środku dorosłego człowieka w pozycji siedzącej. Głos wydobywający się z tobołka popędzał Glizdogona. Wtedy wierny sługa Voldemorta rozwinął tobołek, a z ust Harry'ego wydobył się wrzask. mały|224x224px|Mały Voldemort Glizdogon wrzucił małego Voldemorta do kotła i rozpoczął sporządzanie mikstury. Grób, na którym stał Harry, pękł. Ze środka wzbiła się w powietrze smuga pyłu. Było to prochy Toma Riddle'a. Poszybowały w kierunku kotła i wpadły do niego. Płyn zasyczał i zawrzał. Następnie Pettigrew wyciągnął srebrny nóż i – skamląc – powiedział: I odciął sobie prawą dłoń... Eliksir w kotle zapłonął czerwienią. Pettigrew, jęcząc w agonii, podszedł do Harry'ego i wbił nóż w zgięcie jego ramienia. Przelał krople krwi do małej fiolki i dodał je do mikstury. mały|282x282px|Powrót Voldemorta lewo|mały|253x253px|Voldemort Eliksir natychmiast zbielał. Glizdogon padł na ziemię, tuląc do piersi krwawiący kikut ręki. W kotle wrzało. Diamentowe iskry tryskały we wszystkie strony. Po chwili Harry dojrzał zarys wysokiej postaci stojącej wewnątrz. Pojedynek na cmentarzu Voldemort postanowił wezwać swoich dawnych zwolenników – śmierciożerców. Zrobił to, dotykając Mrocznego Znaku na przedramieniu Glizdogona. mały|226x226px|Powrót śmierciożerców Po chwili na cmentarzu zaczęli pojawiać się zamaskowani czarodzieje. Voldemort zarzucił im niewierność. Twierdził, iż nikt nie próbował go odnaleźć i pomóc swojemu Panu. Kiedy jeden ze śmierciożerców wystąpił na przód, Voldemort rzucił na niego klątwę Cruciatus. Powiedział: lewo|mały|229x229px|Śmierciożercy Voldemort, wynagradzając Glizdogonowi swoją pomoc w odzyskaniu ciała, podarował mu srebrną dłoń. mały|254x254px|Voldemort i Harry Voldemort opowiedział o swojej porażce w 1980 roku oraz poprzedniej, nieudanej próbie powrotu z wykorzystaniem nauczyciela Hogwartu – Kwiryniusza Quirrella. Mówił później o nowym planie dostania się do Harry'ego Pottera, po tym, jak Glizdogon odnalazł go w Albanii. Powiedział o zawiązaniu spisku i zmianie Pucharu Turnieju Trójmagicznego w świstoklik. Wtedy Voldemort, chcąc udowodnić wszystkim zgromadzonym swoją wyższość nad nastoletnim czarodziejem, który niegdyś „pokonał go” i przez wielu uważany był za obdarzonego wielką mocą, zaczął torturować Harry'ego. Harry dźwignął swoje obolałe ciało i przez chwilę rozważał możliwość ucieczki, z czego szybko zrezygnował. Glizdogon wcisnął mu różdżkę w rękę. mały|253x253px|Voldemort i Harry Voldemort rzucił na Harry'ego zaklęcie ''Imperius'', kiedy chłopiec nie chciał mu się ukłonić. Potem ponowie torturował Pottera. Voldemort zaplanował sobie małą „zabawę”, zanim pozbędzie się swojego największego wroga. Następnie klątwą Imperius kazał Harry'emu błagać o litość. Ten, ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu, oparł się zaklęciu. Voldemort chciał ukarać go torturą, ale zanim uniósł różdżkę, Harry uskoczył w bok, ukrywając się za nagrobek Toma Riddle'a. lewo|mały|279x279px|Pojedynek Harry, chcąc zachować resztki godności, wyszedł z ukrycia. Chciał umrzeć jak ojciec, wyprostowany i dumny. Gdy Harry krzyknął Expelliarmus!, Voldemort zawołał Avada Kedavra! i ich zaklęcia zderzyły się. Priori Incantatem Główny artykuł: Priori Incantatem '' mały|312x312px|Zjawisko Priori Incantatem Jest to bardzo rzadkie zdarzenie nazwane ''„Priori Incantatem”. Może ono powstać tylko między różdżkami o tym samym „bliźniaczym” rdzeniu. W przypadku Harry'ego i Voldemorta były to pióra feniksa należące do Fawkesa. Takie różdżki nie są w stanie ze sobą konkurować, dlatego strumienie zaklęć zderzają się. Różdżki Voldemorta i Harry'ego zaczęły wibrować, nie mogli przerwać działania swoich zaklęć, które zmieniły kolor z czerwonego i złotego na złoty. Po chwili oboje unieśli się w powietrze i przelecieli nad grobami, lądując na gładkim terenie. Złota nić łącząca różdżki rozszczepiła się. Tysiące promieni poszybowało między nimi, tworząc złotą kopułę, w której znajdowali się tylko oni dwoje. Harry usłyszał nagle przepiękny dźwięk – pieśń feniksa. Napełniła go ona nadzieją, czuł się, jakby zabrzmiała nie wokół niego, a w nim samym. Wiedział, że nie powinien przerywać połączenia różdżek. Wtedy z różdżki Voldemorta zaczęły wydobywać się jakieś krzyki i zaczęła ona ukazywać ostatnie zaklęcia nią rzucone. Następnie wystrzelił z niej kłąb gęstego dymu, który uformował się w ludzką dłoń. Taką samą, jaką Czarny Pan wyczarował Glizdogonowi. Kolejny krzyk – i z różdżki wydobyło się coś większego... sylwetka Cedrika. Harry na ten widok mało co nie upuścił różdżki. Widmo przemówiło do niego: Po chwili z różdżki Voldemorta wyłoniła się postać starca, którego Harry widział kiedyś we śnie. Kolejnym widmem była Berta Jorkins. Ona również dodała Harry'emu otuchy. Harry wiedział, jakie widmo pojawi się kolejne. Nie mógł się tego doczekać, odkąd zobaczył postać Cedrika. lewo|mały|275x275px|Priori Incantatem Jego matka, Lily Potter, stała tuż obok niego. Jej głos był bardzo odległy, przetoczył się echem po cmentarzu. I wtedy pojawiła się postać Jamesa Pottera – utkana wystrzeliła z różdżki Voldemorta i przemówiła cichym głosem, by tylko Harry mógł usłyszeć, co ma mu do przekazania. Wtedy Cedrik poprosił, by Harry zabrał ze sobą jego martwe ciało i oddał je jego rodzicom. Harry szarpnął różdżką, przerywając złotą nić. Biegł, ile sił w nogach. Pędził między nagrobkami. Śmierciożercy rzucali zaklęcia w tego stronę. Harry schował się za marmurowym posągiem anioła. Rzucił zaklęcie nad swoim ramieniem i trafił któregoś z czarodziejów. Voldemort ruszył w jego stronę... mały|255x255px|Harry przywołuje świstoklik lewo|mały|201x201px|Lord Voldemort Harry chwycił za rękę Cedrika i przywołał zaklęciem Accio Puchar Trójmagiczny. Usłyszał za sobą pełen wściekłości krzyk Voldemorta i w tym momencie świstoklik przeniósł go do Hogwartu. Cedrik był tuż obok niego. Śmierciożercy, którzy zjawili się na cmentarzu * Lucjusz Malfoy * Walden Micnair * Avery * Crabbe * Goyle * Nott Znani pochowani Za kulisami * Według scenografa Stuarta Craiga inspiracją do stworzenia cmentarza w Little Hangleton był cmentarz Highgate Cemetery w Wielkiej Brytanii. * W filmowej adaptacji Harry zostaje uwięziony przez posąg anioła śmierci. W oryginale zostaje on przywiązany do nagrobka przez Glizdogona. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter for Kinect * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault Kategoria:Cmentarze Kategoria:Magiczne miejsca en:Little Hangleton graveyard fr:Cimetière de Little Hangleton pt-br:Cemitério de Little Hangleton ru:Кладбище Литтл-Хэнглтона